Fangirl
by mangachick1
Summary: Also known as; 'The Qwako Stalker'. Clan Killer Uchiha Itachi has a fangirl, he doesn't know how to react.


**Fangirl:**

**(The Qwako-Stalker)**

"Did I tell you how awesome you are?"

This was the constant subject between the traveling pair; it couldn't be called a conversation since only one side seemed to be participating while the other blankly ignored all of his adoring's fan's proceedings.

"Well, if I didn't, I just wanted to tell you that you are awesome. And so strong and also…well, you're also really cute." Came the heartfelt, innocent and nervous statement.

This managed to garner a reaction; in the form of a world weary sigh.

"I am not cute."

"Yes you are." Was the grinned reply. "You are really cute."

"No I am not." He insisted harshly.

"Yes you are!" She insisted with passion. "I won't let you think any differently-" He sighed once more. "A man-" A flirtatious giggled bubbled in the air. "Like yourself, should never put themselves down."

The adoring female, skipped alongside the mass murderer as if he were her high school sweetheart. Which to her, he was, sadly enough.

Uchiha Itachi, on the other hand, did not,** in no way**, feel the same way. But she trailed behind him, no matter which speed he fled or which path he stowed upon.

Basically she was an unstable, powerful, **very**-driven leech.

Unstable; because she had taken a fancy to him, the psychotic criminal whom all feared and decided to stalk him like some famous celebrate.

Powerful; because no matter what he did, she always stayed two adoring paces behind.

Very-driven; because, seriously, after 3 months, she had to be clinging onto some miniscule hope of some sort.

Itachi, in all his wisdom, had tried to be cruel to her even against his hearts regrets, but she had grinned her way through it and thought it 'so sweet' that he would try to 'send her screaming' just because he didn't wish his 'bad-bear façade to disappear' so everyone could see what a 'huge cutie-softie and hunk of a dude' he was.

It was rather disturbing for the criminal, to say the least.

In truth, it wasn't even the proclamations of his 'cuteness' during his battles that truly bothered him, it was the fact that would had to be a very, **very** unstable mind had seemed to leech upon him as a life line.

Even though, she was a qwako-stalker.

She was the only one, who really saw him. Not in the most benefitted way for his plans, and sometimes in rather illegal ways (his shower time was, apparently, her tourist attraction) but she noticed all the small, kind gestures he tried hard to conceal.

All the kind gestures that would ruin his façade and bring a mountain of unanswerable questions upon his head.

So in truth, perhaps, he feared what his qwaka-stalker could do with the knowledge she had gained.

"Maaa, Ita-kun, it's such a beautiful day. Don't you think?" She asked brightly, the light of the world on her shoulders.

Itachi ignored her.

She giggled and skipped up beside him, peering at him with sparkling eyes. "I love you, you know."

A blush flushed on Itachi's cheeks, unstoppable his eyes widened as he halted. Never in their three, long, **long** months together had she ever said the, gulp, L-word. And never would he have expected her to say it so…honestly, openheartedly and, also, in some way, vulnerably.

Her wide eyes peered up at him innocently as she stopped opposite him, smiling kindly as he clenched his jaw.

Itachi decided to say his one coherent thought. "No."

He sidestepped her quickly, speed walking the gravel path they were traveling upon. "No, no, no, no, nope, nope. No." For some strange and unexplainable reason his mind was rushing rampant with gibberish, his heart was pounding beneath his chest and his cheeks were flushed.

Maybe because it had been so long, since someone had said they honestly loved him?

"What no?" She asked quietly, laying a delicate hand on his arm and turning him to face her. "These are my feelings for you."

Itachi's eye twitched; how could anyone be so naïve and innocent?

Slowly, the angelic smile still curving her features, she reached out small hands on either side of his angular face.

Itachi knew he should pull away, but she appeared so honest, warm and in love.

Itachi didn't have it in him to pull away.

Love was funny like that.

It made you want to fall in love too.

She pressed her forehead against his and breathed. "See, human contact isn't that bad." And ever so slowly, as if she didn't wish to startle a wild beast she wrapped her hands around him and hugged him.

Yeah, bear-hugging criminals in normal nowadays.

Itachi was unsure on how to react; she was warm and inviting, loving like he hadn't felt in years. Her small figure would be easy to cuddle, he realized. An unwanted urge rose in him, and Uchiha Itachi just breathed.

He closed his arms around her and blanked out. He wasn't Uchiha Itachi anymore, he wasn't even Itachi anymore.

He was unique; he was special yet still completely normal and average. It was a novel, enticing experience.

Itachi fell in love with that feeling.

And in turn, he began loving the one who had bestowed the gift upon him.

She rubbed a hand across his back, still grinning she nodded and stated. "Yeah, yeah, I love you." She giggled sheepishly, slid her fingers to meet his and then proceeded to hold his scarred hand.

Itachi felt the smallest of smiles on his lips and she giggled as she noticed it.

And however cliché it was, they walked off into the setting sun and where never heard from again.

Well that was until, Uchiha babies stared popping up and Uchiha Sasuke wanted to know if he had somehow miscalculated his older brother (Because that could never happen) or had one to many drunken nights.

Sasuke liked to believe it was the latter, because he was never wrong. And he meant that in the best-ist of ways.

Though for confirmation, Sasuke searched the globe for his brother before stumbling upon him in a civilian village, strolling through the town park.

Itachi Uchiha had taken one glance at his long lost, troubled and burdened little brother before wrapping his arms around him and embracing him until all was forgotten and they were at home, where mother cared for them and everything was light as air.

Sasuke felt the embrace of heated love for the first time in too long a time, and Uchiha Sasuke just breathed.

The Uchiha clan was forever altered; family was always foremost and the days grew brighter. Sasuke observed his nieces and nephews grow giggling and his older brother became all he had wished to be.

And in the end, it was all because of one qwako-stalker.

* * *

Warning: I am in no way stating that being a stalker will get you the love of your life. If you decided to take this road, then the police should know it is not my fault. :)

* * *

_A/N: Well I was bored and wanted something sweet so tadaa._

_You know if I really like someone I think this is how I will confess my love for them, out the blew and more as if it is common knowledge. :D _

_Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
